


One Summer Breeze, Free to a Good Home

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: The Four Loves [3]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, I wonder if they will be jossed, Oneshot, Well not unless there's ever a Sakon Den, because otherwise until then his parents can have whatever Elements I wanna :D, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Not that any thing or any person like that existed anyway, whew, Kiyooki was quite sure. Which was... good, wasn't it?Because if some thing or some idea or somebody like that truly existed, then he's already swore to himself and to his own Wind to follow them. No takebacks. Oops!





	

Somebody once said that what happens in one's life is not quite anything so nebulous as a destiny, or an accident, or one's own choice.

What happens in one's life is a path. Or rather, there's a crossroad, of paths that have things written on them like 'accident', or 'destiny', or 'perfect love', or 'we want you here, come on!!', or 'we don't want you here, so come on just to spite us!', or 'free food over there', or other things. But all those things written are lies, and so, one is stuck on a crossroads of falsely advertising Paths, until one makes a step. Makes a step, or is pushed, or stumbles, or is tackled onto a Path. All depending on a person's character and circumstances.

________________

He was born of Light and Ice, which was possibly slightly trite-sounding, even to his own ears, but, well. Whelp. It's not like he's chosen his parents, ya know? And they were good parents, loving each other as intensively as some Light people and Ice people do, so, a good much? Well. Not like he knew all the details. But apparently Lights and Ices were good to each other, possibly slightly more even than Lights and Darknesses, or, as he'd call them sometimes, Shades; and possibly slightly more than Fires and Ices, though some liked it that way (he'd be unnerved, if he was the Ice to someone's Fire, frankly speaking, hah.... that's one hella way to get accidently burnt, and he wanted to stay alive and safe - nah, maybe not safe, safe meant booooring, but alive!!) ?

He was born of Ice and Light, see, both particles there in his chest, and so... What would ya know, of course, when adult, he'd have to choose either for himself, as what he was to be born of specifically, or be neutral. That's how it went, wasn't it?

But ya know, something about it just bothered Kiyooki. Slightly. It was just so trite, so predictable, so... shackling. He wanted something - well, not more, because he'd be satisfied with such lot, but he just wanted, only slightly, something different, a bit. It'd be cool! To be just slightly different, perhaps, oooooor maybe that was just his puberty talking. Heh!

And that suddenly happened, one day. It's not that he wasn't nurturing the small Light, and small Ice, that lived together peacefully nestled in his soul, rarely talking because they barely knew how to speak, for the lack of, well... whelp, maybe a more solid, careful, action packed nurture?? But one day, he was hit, not in hateful way, mind you, in a fight, with a nice summer Breeze, and then he knew, he just knew. (Said person with said Breeze was maybe possibly his first love, by the way, and they still lived, but... well, they didn't stay in touch, so what did he know of loving them? It was a distant feeling, nowadays.)

The Wind was his Calling. He just knew. Or maybe, he just wished. Maybe, because, like Ancients said in their boring scriptures, the 'Wind' was the 'being' that most closely, on a spiritual plane, resembled a 'being' called 'human', so maybe Kiyooki was just lazy and discriminating. Who cared? He certainly didn't, hah.

And so, Kiyooki, selfishly, perhaps, but he didn't care, it was his own life - Kiyooki let the small particle of that summer Breeze in his chest grow, and grow, and envelop the Light and Ice inside him, become their master, and rule. And rule his life, and lead him whenever.

The Wind - nah, he didn't know that many winds, and so... His Wind, let's speak of his own, yeah? Because that's one that matters, here, heh!

His Wind was a friendly master, a fickle master, leading Kiyooki where it would, into trouble, into wonders, into Lights, Fires, Darknesses, Times, Winds, and anything else it'd take a liking to! Accidently almost killing him many a time, not that Kiyooki minded. Because this was the life!! One he wanted! A pure gamble, a pure freedom, with no cages in sight!

Yeah.

Why, then, was he beginning to feel slightly empty? What was he lacking? If he found it, would he accidently step into a cage? His Wind answered that perhaps it was so, but it had an idea.

If Kiyooki understood his silly toddler Breeze's idea correctly, it was an idea to find a cage that would always stay unlocked, its whole life, a cage that would bang its doors wide open at the very idea that some silly breeze was possibly accidently trying to lock itself there. A cage forever open, so, if bored, or upset, or offended, or hurt, or in the too large a Gamble of dying, the Wind and his Sakon (hey!! it was the other way 'round, you silly moron!) could just look at the cage, pat it, shrug, and leave forever while whistling 'bye, bye, you Loser, see you again never!'

Kiyooki promised his Wind to do just so, that is, to find a cage just like that, if the oppotunity ever cropped up. Mind you, he's seen his share of cages, so he didn't believe that something or somebody like his Wind made up existed aaaaaanywhere in the Land of the Rising Sun.

So he was still safe. And still feeling slightly empty. As if he wasn't quite made for serving the Wind, or, failing that, he wasn't born to follow _only_ the Wind, but to follow something or someone else, too. An unknown something, an unknown someone.

Oh, well, he'd deal! Just find some interesting games of dice and/or cards to play, and fun freedoms, in the meantime.

___________

And sometimes, there are truths written on some of the Paths. But they're written with the same ink as the untruths on other Paths, and so, how is one to know? To choose?

 

Some say that it's a thing called love that lets one gamble and say 'this Path won't lie to me, I'm gonna make a first tiny step here'. Some say it's a thing called 'belief' that allows for such a gamble.

___________________

Sakon would say that's silly. He just chose the Path he's always wanted to choose, that was all. Just as his Wind knew he wanted.

And if it proved to dangerous a gamble, well, he could always bail out on Mitsunari-sama, couldn't he?

Poooossibly.

Though, maaybe he didn't want to? Even if it was dangerous. Heh, if his Breeze was listening to him right now, and maybe told the other Breeze, would they think he's changed too much? But who cares.

____________

And he's learned a word, Mitsunari-sama 'learned' him that word, though never in so many words, heh. The word for what - no, whom - he was seeking and found - well, besides his name, Mitsunari-sama of course. But besides that, the word for the cage that was vast, and not too restrictive, and there, and open, possibly even open for leaving as long as no treason was involved: the word was "home".

For sure.

Thooooough, his own Wind may not be too happy if it ever learns that Kiyo--no, Sakon - is considering breaking the part of the promise that says 'if Mitsunari-sama is a loser, I'm just gonna bail out before it gets too hot, no worries!'.

Oh, well. It wasn't like Mitsunari-sama would lose to anybody so easily, heh. So Sakon told his Breeze that they're safe. Maybe it even wasn't a lie.

 

For now.

________

He's asked Mitsunari-sama, once, what's written on his Path. He thought he'd have to explain - he's doubted that Mitsunari's read some old books. However, Mitsunari-sama didn't even consider asking what paths he's speaking of, apparently either knowing or thinking he knows.

And Mitsunari-sama answered that's what's written there is the same as what's written on his chest.

Well, naturally. His Lord's name. Sakon wondered why'd he even ask. But it couldn't be so, that was too specific... maybe what was truly written on the path Mitsunari-sama chose was... 'purpose'??

Or did he confuse it with the word on his own. Huh. They weren't that similar, now, where they? Mitsunari-sama and himself.

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is canon to all my SB ficverses. Yes, it's canon even to "On that Day". :)


End file.
